Of Murders, Sex, and Magic
by Luci
Summary: I know, I know! This really sux! I couldn't find a beta-reader, and the ones I did were too busy, and for some reason I just HAD to post this. So, I apologize now for the suckiness!! The next chp. will be much much much better!!!! NOW BOW DOWN TO YOUR MAS


of Murders, Sex, and Magic   
  
Narcissa stroked her son's light-blond hair. Her blouse was stained by his tears. She bit her lip in anger, and laid her son on the burly bed. She slowly walked into the kitchen. Her territory. All the knives, cheese graders, and rolling pens she could imagine. She picked up a large silvery skillet, and slowly made her way into her husband's master bedroom. He was still awake, and at her sudden appearance he jumped.  
"Ahhh, Narcissa. Finally, you come to bed. Now hurry up. I'm tired." Lucius spat.  
"Lucius, dear, could you please pour me a glass of water?" Narcissa's lip trembeled, and her voice shook.  
"Can't you get it yourself?" Lucius sat down on the bed, his back turned away from Narcissa.  
She then pulled the skillet up over her head, and as she made her way down, Lucius turned.   
"Narcissa? What is the meaning of this?!" He had jumped up, and rounded on her.  
"Oh, just die! God damnit!" Naricissa pulled the skillet up once more, aiming it vicously at his head. And struck. Lucius fell to the floor with a loud thump. Narcissa then pulled him by his feet, dragging him down the stairs. Thump. Thump. Thump. She made it into the backyard, and preceded in throwing him down the well. Just then she heard a loud moan coming from his large mouth.   
"DIE DIE DIE!" She screamed, banging his head on the stony rocks that enclosed the well. Making sure he was infact dead, she thrust his limp body down the well. Then she heard a cry from her son. "Mum? Where's dad?" he sniffled. "Draco, darling, don't worry. Daddy will never hurt you again. Mummy made sure of it." She placed her arm around his shoulders, and strolled into the house, giving the well one last look. She snickered, "Daddy's never coming back."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
She then tucked her son back into bed, gave him a glass of water, and made her way to her own bedroom.   
The next morning Narcissa awoke to a new and glorious morning. She quickly got up, and started cooking breakfast. She grabbed her silvery skillet, and made the finest eggs. She turned suddenly to a loud yawn. "Morning, mummy." Draco sat down in his stiff chair, and began to devour his scrambeled eggs.   
"Child, today we go to Diagon Alley, so hurry with your breakfast."   
Draco did what he was told, and pretty soon they had bought his first school book. Narcissa looked her son over, and noticed his ankle was poking out.   
"Draco, I think it's time for a new pair of robes."   
"Yes, mum."   
As they made their way into the drafty store, Narcissa couldn't help but notice a tall, muscular man with black hair, and a mischevious grin. He was accopanied by a short boy, about Draco's age, with glasses, and she noticed that he looked oddly familiar.  
"Draco, didn't we see that boy last year? At the Quidditch cup?"  
"Yes, mum. That's Harry Potter."  
"Who does he have with him," Narcissa questioned with a smirk.  
"That's Sirius Black. It's his godfather. He was just cleared of charges for murder, when they caught Peter Petigrew." Draco went on clueing her in.  
"Hmm...tasty." Narcissa watched Sirius, and Harry leave. Then she was snapped back into reality by Madam Malkim.   
"Oh, this is a perfect size, Draco. Have fun at Hogwarts." Madam called after them.  
Narcissa closely followed Sirius, and Harry. Draco just stared at her curiously. She was going to meet this Sirius, this Sirius black.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Sirius? Who is that following us?" Harry looked at his godfather seeking an answer.  
"I'm not sure, but she has a very cute ass." Harry punched Sirius playfully.  
"I swear! You have the hormones of a 12-year-old. I like it." Sirius turned around to see that Wonder woman had sped up, and was now at a very close halt to him. He also noticed the very easily suducing smile she was throwing at him.   
"uh-umm...hullo. heh." Sirius stammered.  
"Hi! I'm Harry Potter, and this is my godfather," Harry added proudly, "Sirius Black!"   
Narcissa's lip curled.   
"Hmm...interesting. i'm Narcissa, and this is my son Draco."  
Harry and Draco threw each other twisted faces, and placed themselves accordingly behind their gaurdians.  
"Oh, please to meet you." Sirius shook Narcissa's hand, his cheeks tingling dangourosly,"Would you like to come with me and Harry to the Three Broomsticks? We thought we'd get a tasty butterbeer."   
"Oh-well, I was hoping you would like to come over to my place later tonight," Narcissa then whispered into his ear, "alone." Sirius perked up quite a bit with that.  
"Uh, er, sure!"   
"Alright, make it 7."  
"7 it is!" Sirius goggaled at Narcissa as she strode off with her utterly confused son.  
"Mum? What about father?" Draco questioned.  
"Oh, Draco, don't worry about it. Your father will never be back again. I made sure of it!" Draco bit his lip in deep thought, then grinned and followed his mum into Florish and Blotts.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Narcissa was busy getting ready for Sirius' arrival around 6. She had already taken her irritated son to stay overnight at his friends house. She wore a tight, long simple black dress. It was quite suductive. Even her butler couldn't resist slapping her on a perticular part of the anatomy, that we just won't get into at the moment. This cost him a whipping. *smirk* We won't get into that either. Before long the doorbell rang, and Sirius waltzed in holding a beautiful bouqet of roses. Narcissa kissed him on the cheek, wandering off towards his earlobe. She giggled, and this drove Sirius mad. She took the roses, and placed them in a vase.   
"So..." Sirius started.  
"So..." Narcissa then got the wickedest grin on her face. She pulled Sirius onto the couch with her,and straddeled him.   
"Whoa...slow down." Sirius smiled. He sat up, but Narsicca placed a strong hand on his chest.  
"Oh, no you don't, baby." Narcissa gave him a very passionate kiss, and Sirius, being a man and all, couldn't resist her. Before long she had his shirt undone. Then the phone rang. Narcissa let it ring, but then Sirius, regaining his strength, pulled back up.  
"I think you better answer that." Narcissa groaned angrily.  
"I know. I'm just to hard to resist." Sirius stated playfully.  
Narcissa answered the phone, and dropped it on the stone floor. She gasped and ran to her room.   
"Wha? I don't get it! Flowers, cologne. I even took a shower! What's the problem?" Sirius then followed her hurriedly into the room she was heading.  
  
A/N: BWAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!! I AM EVILLLLLL!!!!!!! That's why they call me Lucy. SHort for Lucifer. MUAHAHAHAA!! ok...i am the evil fanfic writer, who always leaves cliffhangers, and other assorted kinds of mayhem!! BWAHAHAHA! Now you must review. ~*Lily*~ is my good side, and if your not a nice reviewer I will be forced in having her write more review stories!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SO REVIEWWW! 


End file.
